The Uchiha and His Problem
by jillykinss
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has a problem...and asks for Sakura's help. Let's see how things go down. SasuSaku fluffy ending :


Disclaimerrrr: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did. and Inuyasha too. Did you know they are gonna animate the rest of the manga? No? Now you do :)

Enjoyyyyyy :)

* * *

"Sasuke…you n-need me t-to―" Sakura said with giggles in between.

"Hn," said person, er grunted.

"S-seriously?" she tried to control her giggling.

He gave her a don't-make-me-repeat-it look.

And then she lost all self-control and burst out laughing. Sasuke looked at her, annoyed by her antics, and just clicked his tongue.

"I can't believe the supposedly 'all mighty' Sasuke Uchiha needs me to help him―"

"Haruno you're annoying,"

"But Sasuke! It's hilarious that the Uchiha Prodigy can't―"

"Yes, that's great, but will you help me, _before_ I get even angrier?"

"Psh, your no fun. Fine, I'll help you...." she giggled childishly.

--

--

**The Uchiha and His Problem**

_By: SakuraUchiha14_

--

--

It was during a bright and summer day, that Sasuke chose to ask Sakura. They were training with Kakashi-sensei, the day hot and sticky. Naruto was busy complaining about having to train, while Kakashi was busy reading his 'books'. Kakashi was making them review their team work, by coming up with a style where all three of them fought at the same time. So far it was coming along horribly.

Sasuke and Naruto kept fighting with each other, and everytime Sakura tried to suggest something, they would ignore her, up to the point where she would bash the ground in and that would be their wake up call. They would apologize and try again, only for the same thing to happen all over.

Sakura wiped the sweat forming off of her forehead, and sighed. She really just waned to go home, and take a nice, cold shower. But that didn't look like it would be happening too soon. Kakashi continued to harass Naruto and Sasuke on teamwork, because they kept letting their rivalry come between them. Of course, Sakura was their medium, always trying to balance them out. Most of the time, however, that didn't work. Like right now.

"Anyways…" Kakashi said, ending one of his lectures, "it's too hot to train. I'm rescheduling training for Thursday. Hopefully it won't be as muggy. Got it?" The trio nodded. "Good. See you then!" And Kakashi disappeared with a poof, leaving behind three annoyed shinobi.

"UGH! That Kakashi-sensei is so annoying! How is he gonna make us train for an hour and then dismiss us? " Naruto complained.

"He just gets weirder and weirder…" Sasuke replied.

"Just like you teme, " Naruto said grinning like a cat.

"Dobe, at least i'm not annoying like you, " Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Hey! I'm not THAT annoying! Right Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?"

The two rivals turned to see Sakura already walking down the path that led back into town. "Sakura!" Naruto whined.

Sakura did not CARE! She really just wanted to go home, and take that nice, cold shower… She sighed and half turned around.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Yeah, right. Naruto, greet Hinata for me, okay? I have a date with my shower. See you guys!" Sakura waved them off, and headed toward her house.

"Fine! Hinata-chan, here I come! Later, teme!" And once again, Sasuke found himself alone. Naruto disappeared in the distance, his destination – his girlfriend's house.

Sasuke really didn't mind. He actually had something very important to do…

--

--

--

_That was great…_Sakura sighed. She was clean, refreshed, and eating her favorite cherry sorbet. She wore a purple tank top and black spandex shorts, and was covered by a thin blanket. Her AC was cranked up high, and she was watching her favorite romantic show.

"_Darien…it's been so long,"_

"_I know Serena…I'll never leave you again. I promise,"_

"_Darien…I love you so much. I need you,"_

"_I love you too Serena. Stay with me tonight…"_

"_I will…"_

_The night draped over the couple through the high window, the lights completely off. They were alone, and the moment was so right. Darien grabbed Serena, kissing her fully and leading her to his bedroom where—_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Sakura jumped up completely, angered by whoever had just interrupted her show. Especially when it was getting so good-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!

"I'M COMING DAMMIT!"

She stomped to the door, and wrenched it open to find Sasuke Uchiha on her doorstep, looking utterly adorable in his white polo shirt and khaki shorts. They looked brand new. But his face was as if he was surprised, to see her there. Maybe he thought she wouldn't answer?

"Sasuke! Uhm, come on in?" She sounded unsure of what she was saying.

Sasuke stepped in and stood in the foyer, standing, not knowing what to do. Sakura locked up the door and gestured for him to follow. They came upon the living room and Sasuke sat himself on the sofa. Sakura sat herself next to him, and suddenly felt self-conscious in her spandex shorts and tight tank top.

She lowered the volume on the tv and said, "Do you want some cherry sorbet? Or a drink? I think I have some iced-tea…,"

"Just water,"

"Ok, be right back,"

While she tinkered around in the kitchen, Sasuke devised a plan of how to approach her. He had one as she returned and handed him a glass of water.

"So what brings you here Sasuke?" She was flicking the channels on the t.v., because her soap opera had ended.

"I need a favor," He spoke every word with slow care.

"What?" she barely said. Sasuke Uchiha…was asking her for a favor? Never.

"I need you to uhm,"

"Yes?"

"To…"

"Mhmm?"

"teachmetomhmhmhmhmhm" He mumbled out.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What do you want?" Sakura was still in quiet shock.

"I want you to teachmehowtodolaundry,"

"Sorry, it sounded like you said, 'teach me how to do laundry'–"

"I did,"

"Oh,"

To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked. Sasuke looked at everything but her, crossing his arms over his chest, and frowning. Then she burst into laughter. Complete, pure laughter. It annoyed Sasuke.

When the laughter died down, Sasuke said angrily, "Are you done now?"

"It's just so funny!" She broke out into some more giggles and laughs.

He glared at her. "No, its…whatever. Will you help me?"

Sakura calmed once she realized that Sasuke was completely serious. She pondered helping him and fired back a question. "Are you being serious right now? This isn't a joke, right?"

A _microscopic_ tint of red colored Sasuke's cheeks. "I-I'm serious. I never did my laundry, my mother did. And when I was with Orochimaru…well the mistresses did it for me…" He shuddered. Just thinking about Orochimaru gave him the creeps. "I've been buying clothes lately. But my laundry is piling up…"

Sakura stared at him, that utterly cute and adorable man looking vulnerable in front of her. "Okay, I'll help. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow after training?" He asked. In his mind, he could not believe he was asking this of her. Never would an Uchiha admit to a weakness…but it was drastic. His appearance was suffering. And if any one were to find out…he'd be the laughing stock of Konoha. Maybe even the world.

Oh teh noes.

Sakura nodded. Of course she'd help a friend in need. "Alright, we'll meet then," she told him with a smile.

Sasuke saw that smile and it brought back a quick memory of his mother's own smile. He felt something tug at his heart, and quickly smothered it, not wanting to ruin his façade.

He simply nodded and rose from the couch. Sakura walked him to the door, and waved goodbye, watching his retreating back with a sigh. The poor scarred man; trying to reattach his bonds with the humans he once called friends. Because that's what they were, friends.

It wasn't like Sakura was _still_ in love with him. Sure, she cared for him and worried for him. But the feeling of love had died down, and she simply considered him a close friend like Naruto or Ino. After they had met again, when she, Naruto and Kakashi infiltrated Orochimaru's lair, she knew he wasn't coming back. That's why she busied herself with the hospital and training to become stronger.

She just didn't love him anymore.

Or did she?

--

--

--

It was the next day, around 5 in the evening, when Sakura found herself standing in front of the huge door leading into the Uchiha Mansion. She shifted her laundry basket to rest on her hip, and rang the doorbell. The loud chime made her jump in her spot. Quickly composing herself, she heard the door unlock, and looked up to see Sasuke. He motioned for her to come in quick, and she complied without question. He was probably embarrassed.

She set her basket down on the floor next to her, and swept her surroundings with analytical eyes. It had been a while since she had been in the Uchiha Residence. Actually, the last time she had set foot in here was during Christmas time, when Naruto convinced Sasuke to have a Christmas party here. Well, more like Naruto had a party here _without_ Sasuke's consent. Either way, that was the last time. Lost in her reverie, she failed to notice Sasuke leaving. He called her name out once, and she awoke from her trance, and followed him.

"This is the laundry room," Sasuke said, pointing to a room on their left. Sakura peeked inside, and saw the typical washer and dryer on their own pedestals. The room also had a long table, probably for folding clothes, and a pantry closet. She walked in and set her basket down on the table, and then opened the pantry. Empty. _No surprise there, _she thought. She turned back and emptied the contents of her basket on the table: a box of detergent, a bottle of fabric softener, and a bottle of bleach.

"So where's your hamper?" she asked Sasuke.

He looked at her, confused. "Hamper? What's that?"

She was stunned. "What you put your dirty clothes in. Wait, let me guess. You have them piled up somewhere." Sasuke looked away, daring not to meet her eyes. "Well then, show me." She said, grabbing her basket.

He gestured for her to follow, and they ended up in his bedroom. Next to his large king sized bed, was a GIGANTIC pile of clothes, confirming Sakura's suspicions. She shook her head and mumbled, "typical boys…"

"Alright, listen up. Rule #1 in doing laundry: separate the clothes. They have to be separated as follows, whites, darks, and colors. Absolutely no colored items can be with the whites. Jeans go together, as do towels, sheets, and blankets. Things like silk have to be air dried. So you start pulling the darks, and I'll get the whites." She told him with a leading voice. He nodded once.

They quickly set to work. Sakura sifted through the pile, throwing all the whites behind her, whiled Sasuke pulled out all the darks, and put them in a separate pile. When they were done, there were now three medium sized piles on the floor. "Help me bring the colors down. " Sakura ordered. She put what fit into her basket, and had Sasuke carry the rest. There were a _lot_ of clothes. Since when did the Uchiha wear so many things?

Finally downstairs, they placed the clothes on the table. Sakura then spoke in commanding, yet soft words. "Depending on how many clothes you have per load, is how you would set the water level and pressure. Like for example, this -," she gestured to the pile of clothes she had in her arms, "would be about a medium sized load. Then you set the water level and pressure to medium, and put the clothes in. Then you put equal parts of detergent. A medium load would be about, this much." She held up the cap from the detergent. It was filled to the second line. "It's the same if you do larger loads. You would put the water level and pressure on large, and fill the cap too about the third line. Got it?" Sasuke nodded.

After finishing that load, they waited in silence for a while. When the laundry machine buzzed, Sakura said, "That noise means that the machine is about to go into rinse. This is when you put fabric softener. It has the same measurements as the detergent." Sakura demonstrated for him once again. He grunted in return. As she poured the fabric softener, and closed the lid, Sasuke took that chance to eye her from behind, realizing just how much of a woman Sakura had become. Of course he didn't let her see his little, 'examination.' While thinking about how curvy and vivacious she had become, he stopped himself, grasping the fact _that he was checking out Sakura Haruno._

--

--

--

When all lessons were said and done, Sakura had offered to fold all of Sasuke's clothes for him. He nodded curtly, and then went off somewhere Sakura did not know. As Sasuke walked away, his mind fed him that same image of his mother when she had once been there to do all of Sasuke's laundry. He couldn't help but dwell on the fact that Sakura seemed to be that same motherly figure he once had in his life.

Sakura on the other hand, let out a long and exaggerated sigh. Not that she minded folding the clothes…she needed the time to think. She had helped Sasuke, thinking maybe she could break down a barrier or two, but nothing. He was still that same old stoic Sasuke. It wasn't that she looked for any kind of _affection. _Oh hell no. She knew deep down inside that she didn't _love_ Sasuke.

I mean, it wasn't why she constantly trained everyday to get stronger. It wasn't why she would push herself to the point of exhaustion when working with Tsunade. Of course not. It wasn't even why she worried about what she wore in the morning or how she did her hair.

And it certainly wasn't why she was currently folding his _laundry. His godforsaken laundry. Boxers and all._

Oh damn.

**You love him. Just admit that you still do. **Her inner told her.

'_I don't! I'm just a little…unsure of what I feel.'_

**Yeah, ok sure. **

'_Oh shut up!'_

Leaving that subject alone, she began to hum a tune to zone out the voice in her head. It started out as a tune, but then it turned into her singing, quietly, and softly.

" _In my mind_

_I'll always be his lady…_

_In my mind_

_I'll always be his girl…"_

She continued to sing, helping pass the time…

That is until Sasuke walked in calling her name, she jumped in surprise, knocking over the basket of clothes that sat on the table.

"Oh wow. I must have been zoning off." She said, holding her hand to her heart. She bent down and began to collect the clothes, while Sasuke joined her. In the midst of the laundry-collecting, Sakura and Sasuke both happened to reach for a sock at the exact same time, effectively, creating chaos.

That simple second of contact sent an electric shock, not just to Sakura, but to Sasuke as well. And this wasn't just any type of static electricity. Nuh uh. It was a shock, which sparked up _hormones._ Those little genes that had yet to be awakened in the teen's bodies, had just had their first breath of fresh air. It was this shock that made Sakura blush uncontrollably, while Sasuke hid his emotions as usual. Hid them because he felt the same way. Oh yes.

They both pulled back, while Sakura sheepishly apologized, and Sasuke stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. She quickly grabbed the sock and put it in the basket, before standing up and continuing her task.

"Umm…What did you want to ask me Sasuke-kun? You know before…" She asked without meeting his eyes.

"If you wanted to stay for dinner." He said quietly. "I'll be cooking in a little bit. You can stay if you want."

After a second of silence, he turned around and was about to walk out when Sakura called out, "Okay." He stopped for a second, and then continued walking.

--

--

--

Sakura entered her home, and went straight to her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed, and then let out a girlish giggle she had been holding in for way too long. She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened at dinner.

_After Sakura had finished folding everything, she left the laundry room, only to be welcomed to a delicious aroma that filled the kitchen. She walked in and said, "It smells wonderful Sasuke-kun." _

_He nodded and simply said, "Have a seat."_

"_Do you need any help though?" She asked politely. He shook his head._

_Sakura sat at the small kitchen table, studying her surroundings. She had seen the kitchen many times before, often coming here to meet Sasuke with the rest of Team 7. Sasuke walked over and placed a place full of steamed salmon, white rice, and mixed vegetables in front of her. The smell was mouth watering._

"_Thank you." She said. She grabbed her fork and tasted the fish. It was perfect. "Wow Sasuke, I never knew you were such a great cook! You might have to give me tips sometime." She giggled to herself and continued to eat._

_Sasuke sat across from her and said, "It was something I picked up from my mother." Sakura nodded and continued eating. _

_The silence that soon overwhelmed them was not an awkward one, but on the contrary, it was very comfortable. Sasuke peeked at Sasuke from beneath her eyelashes. He seemed distracted, but still looked as handsome as usual. Today he had wore a light blue t-shirt with a dragon design on it, and jean shorts. _

_While Sakura did her observations, Sasuke thought about their touch from earlier._

_What the hell was that shock he felt?_

_It was so…puzzling, yet he felt like he knew what it meant. And for some reason, he liked the feeling it gave him. And the fact that it was Sakura did not help him either. You see, lately he had been nice to her, because he was aware that Sakura made up a big part in his returning to Konoha. She was the one healed his near-death state. She was the one who convinced Tsunade and The Elders to make his punishment less grim. But then, she was the one who ignored him for awhile, until she suddenly talked to him again one day._

_And Sakura was becoming more and more of a daily influence to Sasuke. Just look at today! She helped him do his laundry for Kami's Sake! _

_Sasuke liked having her around. She had matured, and wasn't that annoying fangirl from before. Her company was tolerable. Sasuke wanted more though. And what Sasuke wants Sasuke gets._

"_Sakura,"_

"_Yes Sasuke?"_

"_Can we...do this again?" He said, softly and slowly._

_Sakura blushed, thinking he meant the having dinner part. Sasuke noticed the confusion. "I mean, you keeping watch over how I do laundry from now on."_

_Sakura nodded. "Of course. How about…I come by every two weeks around this time?"_

"_Sounds good. I wouldn't want to take out my laundry, and have all my whites, pink." He said, smirking. Sakura laughed, and Sasuke thought it was beautiful._

_As the closing of their meal drew to a close, Sakura helped Sasuke wash the dishes, and then he led her to the door. _

_While she exited, he called out to her. "Thank you." He said, really meaning it._

_The pinkette smiled prettily and replied, "No problem Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura concluded that it was perhaps the best afternoon of her life.

Their bi-weekly routine of laundry had gone well for the rest of the summer. Sasuke got the hang of it, while Sakura enjoyed staying over to try Sasuke's new meals. For the both of them, this had become more of a routine. Sasuke began to eagerly await every two weeks when Sakura came over. Of course he saw her plenty of other times. But these simple meetings were more personal. Sasuke allowed himself to be more vulnerable when Sakura was around. He loved to listen to her sing and talk and just laugh.

Her laughter was contagious. It made Sasuke see the simpler things in life, instead of masking his emotions. And Sakura grew used to Sasuke's quiet demeanor. She loved that she could be herself, without it bothering him. Their relationship grew to a completely different level, one that both of them wanted to happen.

Around the final weeks of summer, Sasuke truly knew he had feelings for Sakura Haruno. And Sakura admitted to herself that she still loved Sasuke.

--

--

--

On one Saturday afternoon, the two eighteen year old teens met up at their usual spot. Today was different however. Both shinobi were acting very strange. Sakura wasn't as happy and lively, whereas Sasuke hadn't said a word. The atmosphere was very awkward.

Today, Sakura had chosen to wear a red strapless dress with black sandals, and a long silver necklace. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she actually had make-up on. Sasuke thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He too had dressed differently, wearing a light blue button up with black shorts. He had done this because he wanted to confess. So had Sakura. But alas, people do get cold feet, and Sakura had chosen to chicken out.

The pair were in the laundry room working, when Sakura carried a basket of clothes out the room, and banged it against the doorway, knocking them all over the floor. Sasuke who was pouring a little bit of powdered detergent from a bag, let the entire bag fall into the wash, rushing over quickly to help Sakura. He awkwardly gave her the clothes, as she dumped them into the basket again. The tension was extremely thick.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Sasuke nodded. Silence began.

Sasuke went back to retrieve the bag of detergent, and when he grabbed it, all the detergent fell into the machine. The Uchiha however, shrugged it off as nothing and put the clothes to wash.

He followed Sakura out of the laundry room, closing the door behind him, and then going into the living room, as she sat down on the sofa and began to fold his laundry. Sasuke sat beside her, quietly joining her in the task. The Slushie-Man had decided in his mind that this silence was _killing him_, and he attempted to start a conversation.

"So…how was your day?" he asked awkwardly.

"Fine. Trained a little with shishou, went home and relaxed, and then came here." The silence overwhelmed them again. Then she asked, "And yours?"

"The usual. Trained, ate, and then trained some more." He shrugged to add effect.

"Cool."

And so the silence began again.

Sasuke became annoyed that Sakura was yet again, quiet. He wanted to just grab her and tell her how he felt, and then kiss away any worries or feelings. He then wanted to just hold her in his arms, feeling her body close to his, while stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings to her. Some would say that he had become whipped. But it was nothing of that sort. Sasuke Uchiha had developed feelings for his teammate. It was that plain and simple.

How could he not? She was beautiful, smart, the strongest kunoichi he knew, caring, and most importantly, she was always herself, never acting like someone else.

It was _that, _which made Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with Sakura Haruno.

As he pondered his feelings, a loud whirring noise made the both of them stop what they were doing.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's coming from the laundry room."

"It's probably just the washing machine."

"Yeah,"

Silence again. Then, the noise seemed to become louder and louder. So much that it was the only thing they heard. It got annoying.

"Let's check it out," suggested Sasuke. Sakura nodded in agreement.

The pair followed the noise to the laundry room, and Sasuke who was in front, opened the door slowly, as if something was going to jump up and surprise them. The first they saw was _massive amounts of soap bubbles EVERYWHERE._ The washing machine was the source of the bubbles.

"Sasuke-kun! You put too much soap in!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke blushed _microscopically._ It seemed like that little extra detergent actually DID make a difference.

The pinkette made the mistake of taking a step forward, and slipping, only being saved when Sasuke grabbed her hand. Once she was on her own too feet, Sasuke didn't let go. They laced fingers, and made their way over to the machine, together.

When Sasuke reached over and turned the machine off, it stopped with a jolt, sending soap bubbles all over the Uchiha. Sasuke shook his head and wiped everything off, getting it all on Sakura.

"Damn crazy machine–" PLOP! "– what the hell Saku -!" But Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because he then received a handful of soap to his face, thanks to Sakura. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" she said sweetly. Then, BAM she threw more soap at him, but he ducked out the way, scooped some soap off the top of the washing machine, and smudged it all over her head.

"Ha! Take that!" he said, smirking.

Sakura wiped the soap out of her face, and said, "Oh you asked for it!"

"Well you started it!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

Sasuke smirked once again. "Plenty."

What started as a practical joke became an all out war between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura continued to throw bubbles at his face, while he continually dodged and swept more bubbles her way. The problem was that the slippery terrain made it all much harder. Sakura couldn't even dodge the soap being thrown at her, most of the time she just let it hit her. Somehow she made her way over to the table, which was closer to Sasuke. The two were laughing hysterically; to the point where Sakura could not even believe that Sasuke had a funny bone inside him. He was chuckling and she was giggling, and for that short time, the two didn't have a care in the world.

That is until Sakura slipped.

She had ran forward, lunging for Sasuke's chest, and instead, lost her footing and went flying forward…right on top of Sasuke. The pair fell to the ground, on top of a sea of soap bubbles. Sakura was straddling Sasuke, and Sasuke had his hands on her waist.

Sakura sat up, completely clueless about their position, and just burst out laughing. Sasuke, who also sat up, burst out laughing as well. It was pure, happy laughter. That's what Sakura thought.

"Y-you laughed." She said, stunned. "I've never heard you laugh before. You should do it more often." She told him with a gentle smile.

Sasuke smirked. He looked down, and stared straight into her cleavage, which was _very_ visible. He looked away in embarrassment, soon realizing the position they were in. Sakura sat up a little more, putting her hands on his chest. He squirmed uncomfortably. She visibly swallowed, and then took a deep breath.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said shyly. Sasuke turned to face her, and his heart skipped a beat because she was very close to him. She leant down, her lips puckering, and he closed his eyes, waiting…

…until Sakura gently blew onto his nose, sending a little bubble to go flying. She giggled cutely while watching it fly away. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He needed to take action fast, using this chance wisely.

"Sakura. You know there are a lot of things I do that you don't know about."

"Really? Like what Sasuke-kun? Having soap bubble fights with your teammate?" Sakura replied smartly.

"Well there's that." Sasuke said, chuckling huskily.

"And?"

"And there's this too."

And then he kissed her. It was a simple, chaste kiss on her lips, but it sent their minds into overdrive. Sakura opened her eyes slowly when he pulled back after a second, and whispered his name. Suddenly their position didn't seem so bad.

With half-lidded eyes, and a heart full of love and hope, Sasuke whispered, "Sakura…I-I think I've fallen for you…" He leaned forward and captured her lips again, sealing his feelings into a passion-filled kiss.

Sakura was the one who broke the kiss the second time. She looked deep into his onyx eyes and said, "I love you too. I always have and I always will." She put her hands around his head, and kissed him hard, releasing all the pent-up love they had for each other. Sasuke tried to lift himself up to get better access at kissing her, when his hand slipped, and he fell back, Sakura going with him, and the couple bumping foreheads.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, I really think we should do this another time," Sakura untangled herself from Sasuke, and blushing madly, helped him stand up. She went over to the broom closet, and was about to pull a mop out when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"No," he told her.

Sakura was confused as Sasuke pulled and led her towards the living room. They stopped in front of the sofa, and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's face to his, and kissed her again, immediately making her forget about the mess in the laundry room. Still connected, they fell to the sofa, with the intentions of a full makeout session.

Let's just say it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

A soapy one too.

* * *

Lalalalalafluffyyyysoapygoodness.

And now I think you should review :)


End file.
